Now A Father
by QueenDeathHerself
Summary: Most do not know that Severus was married and had a son only because his wife was killed and his son was kidnaped. Years later he goes to give Harry Potter his Hogwarts letter only to get a surprise in return, His son. Old username averylynn
1. Chapter 1

Do Not Own

* * *

Hagrid was not the one to give Harry his letter, in fact he wasn't there when Harry's letter was presented to him.

1234567890987654321234567890-0987654321

Snape knocked on the door to number four Privet Drive.

"Hello can I help you?" Petunia asked before she saw who it was, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to give Mr. Potter his letter," he told her.

"Wait here," she turned into the house, "Boy get over here."

Seconds later Harry peeked out the door, "Hello sir can I help you?"

"This Mr. Potter belongs to you," Severus handed him the letter.

Harry looked at it, "But sir this can't be my letter."

"And why not, Mr. Potter?"

"It's addressed to a Donatae Snape," Severus snatched the letter from the boy.

"There must be a mistake, this boy died years ago," Snape looked at Harry, his eyes matched his wife's. He had the exact same shade as Catrina, "Do you mind if I run a test on you?"

"No," Harry said unsure.

Snape pulled his wand out and cast a lineage spell.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked.

"A lineage spell," Snape answered.

"But magic's not real, sir," Harry said.

"Of course it is, after all I just used a spell on you," Snape told him.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded.

"I casted a lineage spell, and found out you are not a Potter but a Snape. Matter of fact my son," he whispered the last part.

Harry was confused, how was he a Snape but not a Potter, "Your my Dad?"

"Yes, now go pack your things you are not required to stay here anymore," Harry ran from the door to his cupboard and packed up his extra set of clothing and his ratted blanket.

He was back at the door a moment later, "I'm ready."

"Hold on tight," Snape offered his hand and apperated to Spinner's End.

Harry fell to the ground feeling like he had just gotten pulled through a straw.

"You'll get used to it, Harry. Sit we have to talk," Snape pointed to a dingy chair.

He sat.

"Now I will start at the beginning and try to keep it simple. I married a woman named Catrina, you have her eyes, she and I had a baby boy named Donatae. About a year after he was born Death Eaters came and tortured her to death, I am not sure if you were harmed in the incident. We will find out when we remove the glamour on you. You disappeared shortly after your mother's death. I looked everywhere for you, unaware that you had been put under a glamour. Since Harry Potter does not existed we will be calling you by Donatae to throw Dumbledore off. I have a feeling that he is behind this," Snape mumbled to himself.

"Sir what are Death Eaters and who is Dumbledore? Who am I?" Harry asked him confused.

"Death Eaters are very bad people who take pleasure in harming others. Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school you'll be attending. He is a meddling old coot, if he comes after you walk in the other direction. As for who you are, you are my son Donatae Morgan Snape. You were born on August first to your mother Catrina and I. Here is your letter," He handed Harry the letter.

After reading the letter he looked at Snape, "How am I to pay for this?"

"You won't be paying for your school things that is my job."

Snape got up from his chair and went behind the desk at the other end of the room, he grabbed a vial and returned to Harry and told him to drink.

"This potion will return you to your proper appearance," He said taking the vial back as Harry changed back into Donatae, "From here on out you will be Donatae and you can call me Father."

Donatae nodded, still feeling tingly from the potion. Snape took a proper look at him and pulled his son, his son into a hug.

Pulling back he asked, "Do you want to see what you look like?"

"Yes," Donatae blinked at his new voice as a mirror appeared scaring him. Slowing his racing heart he looked into the mirror, he looked like a mini Snape with a smaller nose and green eyes. Donatae also noticed the lack of the lighting scar.

Snape watched Donatae from a few steps away, noticing the boy's eyes drooping, "come along Donatae, you need to rest."

Donatae looked up at the unfamiliar name before nodding and standing. He would of fell if Severus had not caught him. "Don't worry its your body getting used to the old you, it will take time for you to reach your full strength," he lifted Donatae into his arms and carried the boy to his old childhood room.

He placed the already sleeping boy on the bed and brushed his hair out of his face to kiss his forehead. Even though he did not show it, he was thrilled to have his son back.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

Ps. I do not own harry potter

* * *

Donatae bolted upright. It was a dream, he didn't have a father or magic. Opening his eyes he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. A knock sounded at the door.

"Donatae are you awake?"

"Yes, sir."

The door opened and Snape walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He took in his son's appearance.

"Confused?" Donatae he questioned himself.

"What about?" Snape asked.

"How is there magic? Magic can't be real!" Donatae panicked his voice rising in fear.

Snape hurried to the bed and took hold of Donatae's shoulders, "Look at me, follow my breathing."

Slowly Donatae calmed down for Snape to explain what magic was to the best of his ability.

"Now that the explaining is over do you have any other questions?" Snape looked into his eyes.

"What's going to happen now?"

"For now we will get to know each other, and then we will come up with a story about your past, alright? But for now lets go eat, your clothes from the Dursleys were unacceptable the house elf told me so I have clothing from when I was your age for you to wear," Snape got up from the bedside and left the room.

Donatae pulled back the blankets and got out of bed. He spotted the pile of clothing on a chair in the corner and limped towards them. A white button down shirt and black slacks, Donatae quickly pulled them on. Shoes sat under the chair, Donatae made a face at them. They looked like grandpa shoes, he put them on before throwing on a wool coat and limping out of the room.

Snape was waiting for him in the hall, he frowned when he noticed the limp.

"Did you have the limp before the potion?" Donatae shook his head.

"It must be from the attack then, I'll look at it after breakfast. Follow me," Snape turned on his heel and descended the stairs, Donatae struggled to get down the stairs then his limp decided to have his leg give out.

Donatae yelped as he tumbled down the stairs and to Snape's feet.

"I didn't realize stairs had a different use," Snape sneered at the boy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall but my leg gave out and I fell," Donatae looked at the floor and blushed.

"Well get off the floor so we can eat," Snape continued to the kitchen leaving Donatae on the floor.

Donatae managed to get up with the help of the stairs and make his way to the kitchen, leaning heavily on the wall. His limp seemed to get worse with every step he took. He managed to find the kitchen, he sat at the right of Snape where there was an empty plate. Snape filled his plate passing each of the dishes to Donatae after he was done with them. He frowned at his son's plate looking at how empty it looked.

"I hope you'll be going for more food, Donatae. That portion won't even keep a bird alive," Snape gave his son a look.

After breakfast Snape pushed back his chair from the small square table and took their plates to the sink. Turning around he left the room without a word. Donatae stayed at the table confused and unsure of what to do. Before long Snape returned carrying a heavy book with him, he dropped it on the table making Donatae jump.

"Let me see you leg, Donatae lifted it and Snape placed it on his lap. He rolled up the pant leg and hissed at the spidery scars running along Donatae's leg.

"That wasn't there earlier," Donatae exclaimed.

"The potion is still turning you back in to your old self it did the major changes yesterday. I am not surprised, this was probably what sent you falling down the stairs," Donatae blushed at that.

Snape opened the book and read through a few pages, he groaned at his findings.

"You were hit with a bone deforming curse, it leaves a spidery scar where the victim is hit causing the bones to deform where the spell hit," Snape told him, "There is no way of healing it, the only way of dealing with it is to have you use a brace. I will fire call St. Mungos for one," Snape told him.

"Fire call? St. Mungos?" Donatae questioned.

"Fire call is like calling someone on the phone except we use a fireplace instead, and St. Mungos is a wizarding hospital," Snape explained, "I will be back shortly."

Donatae turned and looked out the window that was above the table. It faced the back yard. The yard was small and overgrown, a small brick path was being pushed out of place by growing grass, two poles stood at each corner of the fence, a fraying string connected them. The backyard looked like the house, both were grungy. Donatae turned back as Snape reentered the kitchen. He was carrying a long box.

"I have a brace," Snape place the box on the book and took out what looked like a medieval torture device.

"That looks like pain," Snape made a face at that comment.

"It will help you walk," Snape told him.

Donatae poked the shoe the brace was attached to, "You sure?"

Snape nodded and motioned for Donatae's leg. Taking his leg Snape slipped the brace on and tightened the straps.

"I hope you were paying attention to how I put this on because I won't do it again, understand?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Donatae said.

"Give me your hand, I will help you up," Snape reached out his hand to Donatae and pulled him to his feet.

Snape helped him stumble around the kitchen until he got the hang of it.

"I think I've got it, and you were right it does help me walk," Donatae smiled at his father.

1234567890987654321

Days later Donatae sat in his room reading a potions book as his father went to a before school meeting. He heard a pop from downstairs and a call for Severus, slowly he put his book down and hobbled from the room. The brace helped him walk but restricted some of his movement, which made it harder to go down stairs but he made it and continued his way to the study. A blond woman stood looking around.

Donatae came around the doorway, "He's not here, he had a meeting to attend."

The lady gasped and stared at him, "I thought Severus was lying when he said he found you. I'm your godmother Narcissa," She smiled at him.

"Donatae, nice to meet you," he kept his distance from the stranger, he didn't care if she was his godmother or not.

"I have a son your age, I'm sure you both would get along," She attempted a conversation.

Luckily Donatae was saved from a uncomfortable conversation, when Snape walked in.

"Narcissa," He bowed his head.

"Severus, it's true then?" She asked.

"Yes he is my son," He told her, "would you stay for a cup of tea?"

"Why not," She smiled and followed Snape from the room.

"Donatae are you coming?" She asked him as she passed.

"No, I am going to go finish my book. It was nice to meet you," He turned out of the room and limped to the stairs.

Frowning she made her way to the kitchen, upon entering she asked, "Why is he limping?"

"He was cursed the day his mother died," Snape place the kettle on the burner.

"How did you find him?"

"I went to give Harry Potter his letter, only to find out the letter was not addressed to him but my son," Snape smirked at her expression.

"Your son was Harry Potter," She laughed.

"We are keeping it secret, since we are unsure of who took him," he told her giving her a look.

"I will keep it secret. What's he like?" She wanted to know more about her godchild.

"He's just like Catrina, kind and smart but he hides it. I think it has to do with the muggles he was placed with," he told her smiling.

"He was placed with muggles?" She exclaimed.

"Lily Evans sister, Petunia," He told her.

"The worst I assume?" She asked.

Severus nodded.

"Oh dear," She frowned, "How is he taking the wizarding world?"

"He has his moments, he was taught to fear magic, but we're taking it slowly. He should be ready for Hogwarts once the term starts."

Narcissa shook her head all thoughts of tea forgotten, "I will ask Lucius to investigate."

She gave him a hug and left.

Severus frowned when he heard the kettle go off. He took his wand and waved it at the stove to turn it off. He left the kitchen and made his way to the base of the stairs, he hollered, "Donatae I'll be back in an hour," he heard the muffled reply of 'okay'.

Snape flooed to Gringotts and went to one of the open desks. "I wish to go to the Prince vault," he told the goblin.

"Does Mr. Prince have his key?" The goblin asked.

Severus showed the goblin his key, "Follow me."

Severus followed the goblin to the carts and got in. They made it to the vaults in record time. He handed his key to the goblin, the goblin opened the vault and motioned Severus to enter. He went in and headed to a trunk in the back.

The lid was engraved with the initials C.M.B. He opened the lid and looked at the neatly folded dresses of his late wife, but that wasn't what he was there for. Tucked in-between the two stacks of dresses was a small box. He took the box and closed the lid. He walked out of the vault nodding to the goblin, and made his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Harry Potter

Two chapters in a day you must be lucky, If you want to know what Donatae's brace look up 1960's leg braces or polio leg braces. They really do look like medieval torture devices.

* * *

Donatae stood in front of the grungy mirror, earlier Severus had brought him to Diagon Alley for robes and school supplies. He was given everyday robes which was what he was currently wearing. He thought the grandpa shoes were bad, these were what the old ladies would wear to a funeral. His robe was long sleeve, black and the robes were attached to a fancy vest. He really hated them.

Frowning he walked out of the bathroom, nearly tripping on the robes. Deciding he wasn't going to wear it, Donatae made it back to his room without falling and removed it to show the white button up underneath. He turned to the door when his father called from downstairs.

"I'm coming," He hollered back.

He left his room and made it down the stairs in decent time, he was getting used to the brace.

"Where's your robe, Donatae?" Severus asked.

"Upstairs," Donatae told him looking down.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I can't walk in it. The robe makes it harder to move, I nearly fell five times walking from the bathroom to my room," He exclaimed.

Severus frowned at that, "I will see what I can do about that, but for now we have to go. We are late to meet the Malfoys."

Snape put his arm around Donatae and apperated to the Malfoy Manor.

"Whoa," Donatae breathed.

"Yes it is quite impressive, now let's go," Severus led the way in and to the parlor here the Malfoy family sat waiting for them.

As soon as Narcissa saw them she got up and fussed at them, "Where are your robes Donatae? Severus you need to smile more," she pulled Donatae in to a hug frowning when he stiffened.

She put her arm around his and led him over to Draco, "Donatae this is Draco and Draco this is Donatae."

Draco held his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

Donatae took it, "You too."

Narcissa smiled and led him over to Lucius, "This is my husband Lucius."

Lucius smiled at him and nodded his head in greeting.

"Go sit with your Father, and I'll get you tea," She brushed the hair out of his face and sent him over to Severus. He patted the spot next to him, Donatae sat.

"Why do you limp?"

"Draco," Narcissa admonished, "Donatae don't answer that."

Donatae wasn't even planning on it, he was too uncomfortable. Minutes later Lucius and his father were talking about politics, and Narcissa was fussing over Draco. Donatae didn't bring any attention to his self, he sat and slowly sipped his tea.

Hours later, Donatae was free from that experience. He never wanted to go to something like that again. Severus took him home and told him to sit.

"I know that Harry Potter's birthday was the thirty-first, but your birthday is today, the tenth. This was passed down on your mother's side, happy birthday. In the box should be a letter from her to you, I shall be in the lab if you need me."

Donatae opened the box and pulled out the letter, on the envelope it read _Donatae Morgan Snape_ , he opened it and read:

 _My Beloved Donny,_

 _If your reading this then you have turn eleven an important year for a wizard. Inside the box is a pocket watch of sorts. It has been passed down from generation to generation and now on to you._

 _If you ever stumble on to trouble the watch will know and portkey you away if it knows you cannot deal with it. I hope you will never have to use it._

 _I also know if you are reading this then I am not there to tell you this myself, and I apologize for that._

 _I Love you,_

 _Catrina Marie Bellgrove ( Mummy)_

Donatae looked at the letter, it was in her writing. He liked the nickname she gave him. He picked up the box and pulled out a gold pocket watch and turned it in his hand on the back were all the names of the Bellgroves who had is before including his name. Donatae smiled and slipped the watch in his pocket feeling a little closer to his mother.

Carefully Donatae got up and walked to the potions lab, it was an outbuilding in the backyard. He took his time walking on the bumpy overgrown brick path. He knocked on the door and waited for his father to answer. After getting his answer he went in.

"Donatae," Severus acknowledged.

"Sir," Severus frowned at that, Donatae still hadn't called him father.

"Why don't you grab that knife over there and I'll show you what to do," Severus pointed to a knife block.

He grabbed a knife and Severus showed him what to do. After a few hours Donatae shocked him by grasping the knowledge of potions within the short time frame.

"I read a book about it," Donatae told him.

"Your mother used to read, too. She couldn't stand to do the dirty work of potions, but if she had to she could make a perfect potion," Severus said.

"Really."

"You take after her in that department," Severus smiled, "Go wash up I'll finish here."

Donatae smiled and walked out of the lab.

1234567890987654321

"There are about two more weeks until Hogwarts and we need to come up with a story we both agree with," Severus told his son as they sat in the study.

"Okay," Donatae said still reading a defense book.

"Donatae," Severus said with a little force.

Donatae looked up and sighed, closing his book and giving his father his full attention, "Yes."

"That's better," Severus told him, "I was thinking that we could say that you were with your mother and I had not seen you since you were a baby claiming I thought your mother was alive and caring for you."

"Okay and you were told to give my letter to me and found out that mum died and took me in," Donatae added.

"That will do, if you add on tell me so we can have the same story," Severus looked at him.

"Of course, we can say I got my limp from a bad experience at an orphanage and not expand from there. I can just tell them I don't like talking about it."

Severus nodded, "That works."

Donatae smiled and returned to his book. Severus frowned realizing what his son had gone through.

1234567890987654321

"Go grab your robes," Severus told him.

Donatae looked at him before going to grab them. When he came back Severus was pulling a box from the book shelf.

"What are you going to do?" Donatae asked.

"We are going to fix your robes Narcissa and Draco are going to join us since Narcissa can sew," Severus told him.

Just as he finished talking the two Malfoys flooed in, "Hello Severus, Donatae," Narcissa said brightly.

Donatae smiled faintly at her.

"Good afternoon 'Cissa, thank you for coming to help. Draco," Severus nodded.

"No problem. Why don't we go get tea before we start and let the boys talk," Narcissa ushered Severus out of the room.

Donatae froze, he wasn't sure what to think about Draco.

"Mother speaks fondly of you, but she has never said a word about you until this summer," Draco glared at him.

Donatae shrugged moving to leave the room, "I never said you could be excused," Draco barked causing Donatae to freeze again.

"Who are you?"

"Donatae Snape," He gritted out.

"Why haven't I heard of you?" Draco grabbed him on the upper arm, throwing Donatae in to a flashback.

"No I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Donatae shook.

Draco stepped back scared, "Stop I tell you. Stop or my father will hear of this," Draco said just as the adults walked back into the room.

"Draco what did you do?" Narcissa asked running toward her godson pulling him into her arms.

"I want an answer Draco," Severus told him in a dangerous voice.

"I wanted to know why I've never heard of him and then he started saying he was sorry," Severus frowned.

"You pushed him into a flash back, Draco. He didn't have a good home life before I got him back," Severus told him sticking to the made up story, he and Narcissa had been taking about.

"Is it true Sev," Narcissa asked.

Knowing that she was asking about the Dursleys he nodded, "He confirmed it the other night."

Narcissa held the boy closer. As Donatae came back to the living he started struggling to get out of Narcissa's arms, unused to the comfort.

"I'm fine, let me go please," Donatae said and Narcissa released him.

Donatae refused to make eye contact and stayed as far away as he could from Draco. To break the tension she took one of Donatae's robes and gave it to him to put on.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"It trips me," he told her.

Narcissa stood back and bit her lip, "I think this will work," she took the sides and pinned them out of the way, "Try walking around the room."

Donatae found it easier to walk with his robes out of the way and told her. Nodding she motioned him to take it off and did the same for the others, "I will have these owled to you tomorrow."

The Malfoys left shortly after.

"Would you like to talk about you flashback, Donatae?" Severus asked.

Donatae shook his head and left the room.


End file.
